Avatar Wiki:Featured Quote
Candidates for featured quotes that can be picked from (and added to) this list: Avatar Wiki:Featured Quote Candidates Featured Quote Archive May 14, 2010: "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." - Tsu'tey to Jake Sully as Toruk Makto. May 13, 2010: "He will try to kill you." - Neytiri about how a banshee chooses its rider May 12, 2010: "Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." - Neytiri after Jake Sully's prayer May 11, 2010: "The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up?" - Jake Sully May 10, 2010: "I didn't sign up for this shit." - Trudy Chacon refusing to fire on Hometree May 9, 2010: "Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest deposit of Unobtanium within a 200 klick radius." - Parker Selfridge to Jake Sully about their mission May 6, 2010: "Shut your pie hole! - Miles Quaritch to Grace Augustine. May 5, 2010: "A Marine in an Avatar body? Gives me the goosebumps!" - Colonel Quaritch talking to Jake Sully. May 4, 2010: "Just relax and let your mind go blank. That shouldn't be too hard for you." - Grace Augustine talking with Jake Sully. May 3, 2010: "You should not be here." - Neytiri after finding Jake in the forest. May 2, 2010: "There is good in all. Even among the skypeople, there is sometimes good." - Sylwanin talking to Neytiri. May 1, 2010: "You should see your faces!" - Trudy Chacon flying through the Hallelujah Mountains. April 30, 2010: "Nì'ul kame tskxe." (A rock sees more.) - Tsu'tey to Neytiri when Jake was learning to ride. April 29, 2010: "So you just figured you come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went?" - Grace Augustine talking to Jake Sully April 28, 2010: "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is, in this body." - Mo'at explaining the consciousness transfer April 27, 2010: "And we will show the Sky People, that they cannot take whatever they want. And that this, this is our land!" - Jake Sully rallying the Omaticaya April 26, 2010: "Everything is backwards now, like out there is the true world and in here is the dream." - Jake Sully April 25, 2010: "So, you find yourself some local tail, and you just completely forget what team you're playin' for?" - Miles Quaritch to Jake Sully April 24, 2010: "What the hell have you people been smoking out there?" - Parker Selfridge to Grace Augustine April 23, 2010: "Alright ladies, let's bring the pain." - Lyle Wainfleet before his AMP Suit squad's deployment April 22, 2010: "Shut up and fly straight!" - Jake Sully on his first flight April 21, 2010: "The wealth of this world isn't in the ground, it is all around us." - Grace Augustine trying to stop Hometree's destruction April 20, 2010: "Oh, shit!" - Grace when the Omaticaya discover that Jake and Neytiri mated April 19, 2010: "Outcast, Betrayer, Alien; I am in the place the eye does not see" - Jake Sully after being outcast April 18, 2010: "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid, ignorant like a child!" - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully April 17, 2010: "Just relax and let your mind go blank. It shouldn't be hard for you." - Grace Augustine giving Jake Sully instructions April 16, 2010: "Hey check this out, man. Meals on wheels." - Sean Fike April 15, 2010: "Makto ko!" (Let's ride!) - Tsu'tey to other riders April 14, 2010: "If you are one of us, help us!" - Mo'at requesting Jake's help April 13, 2010: "All this is your fault. They did not need to die." - Neytiri after rescuing Jake Sully April 12, 2010: "Tomorrow, here, 0800, try and use big words." - Max Patel to Jake Sully April 11, 2010: "It doesn't feels like 6 years; more like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking." - Jake Sully talking about cryosleep.